Santa Baby!
by Jilly
Summary: Chris, Claire,Rebecca,Leon,and Jill spend Christmas together, and much more suprises!!;) read it !!LoL please R&R...CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey there!  
  
Wow it's been a long while huh, well since it's getting closer to that time of the year again, I've decided to create a fan fiction with the some of the Resident Evil characters at Christmas. I imagine this one to be a comedy, some "romance" I still don't know about that one yet lol. But enjoy what I have so far, and if you have any ideas let me hear them if you R&R. Let the show go on!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the procedure; I don't own any of Capcoms characters nor songs used in this story.  
  
  
  
SANTA BABY: Chapter 1- trimming the Christmas tree and hell freezing over  
  
  
  
A brisk winters day, the gray colored sky still while cotton like snow dropped like a waltz onto the snowy ground. Everyone cozy inside their homes, getting ready for the most wonderful holiday of all, Christmas. Front yards all decorated with the most care and beauties, as children start their snowmen and snowball wars. The air is filled with happiness, love and joy. Although we see a Victorian house not decorated at all.the large living room window outlined in snow, as the fog starts forming on it. Ah yes, the Redfield residence. They too adore Christmas, but why is it they do not have their home decorated? Let us take a closer look.let us see what the Redfield's have planned for us.  
  
" Chris watch out for the" It was too late, Claire Redfield's warning came a little to short leaving Chris on the floor with the evergreen Christmas tree flat on him. Claire circled him trying to find a way to get the tree up, " Chris.are you alright?" Yes Claire could be clumsy at times, but she's a sweet and caring young woman. Of course all sisters can be an annoyance, Claire was different, she understood. " I'm under a seven foot tree.what do you think Claire?" Chris said with a mocking tone. Claire bit her cheek not wanting to start a sibling argument. She held the end of the tree while Chris held the top, " Alright Chris lift!" Their teamwork succeeded. Chris stretched his sore limbs and sighed a heart filled sigh. Claire found the perfect place for the tree, right next to the fireplace, " Chris help me move the tree right over there!" she said with glee. Chris dropped his head and sighed again, " alright already." The tree was finally placed in its spot and it was now time to trim it.  
  
Chris plopped onto the beige couch and placed a pillow on his head. Claire placed her hands on her hips and scowled, "Chris.what are you doing?" He didn't bother to lift the pillow, " I'm resting what does it look like" She grabbed another pillow and through it to his stomach rather harshly. Chris sprinted upwards sneering at Claire evilly. She snickered in success, " there are Christmas ornaments in a couple of boxes in the attic, will you be a dear and bring em' down before I hit you again?" Chris just took a deep breath and did as he was told. Sure Claire can be a sweetheart, but man what a bitch! Chris just shrugged it off, he knew it would all be over soon and he could get some shut-eye. He looked around the dusty dark attic for the boxes, though something caught his eye. Grinning like a wild cat he opened the box finding his S.T.A.R.S. good-time stuff. "CHRIS GET YOUR HAIRY ASS DOWN HERE!!!" Claire yelled, as she was getting impatient. He rolled his eyes and got the boxes downstairs.  
  
She smiled like a five-year-old child who was about to open her gifts. " I can't believe we still have all these in great shape!" she squealed. "Yea, mom hid them from you since you were a trouble maker. She new you were going to break em'." Chris said teasing his littler sister. She rolled her eyes and placed her bangs behind her ears, " Very funny you tea bagger, come on now help me so we can get this done and over with." He nodded while untangling the white lights, " I'll do the lights, you do the ornaments" She nodded and started their decorating. An hour and a half passed by and Chris was placing the porcelain light angel on top. Claire went over to turn the lights off, as Chris counted down to plug in the tree. " And Ta-Da!" The tree lit up beautifully as the ornaments sparkled. "Chris we did a fine-ass job" She grinned and shook his hand playfully. He smiled and nodded, " yea." It was late in the after noon and the now lavender sky was dotted with more snowfall. Claire was busy in the kitchen making dinner as Chris was in the attic browsing through his happy box.  
  
" What the hell?" his eyes bulged out when a blow-up doll emerged hitting him in the face with its plastic legs and arms. "Aaaaah!!" he got a hold of it and popped the air out of it, leaving it limp. " What the heck! This isn't mine!" His eyes scanned at the doll and found a tag on it, " Dear Brad, hope you enjoy your X-mas gift! I think she likes you. -Chris." He chuckled loudly, " Poor Brad, he always gets picked on." He shook his head still laughing as he got up and went to the kitchen. Claire tasting the hot soup making sure all the right spices were used, " perfection!" she said winking at her brother. " What are we having tonight?" Chris asked curiously. She gave him a bowl and a spoon, which concluded his curiosity. He set the table for the both of them and got out the beverages. "Chris, I was speaking with Barry, Rebecca and Leon today on the phone." She said putting the soup in the bowls. Chris arched his brow, " Go on." She placed the bowls on the table and sat down, " I asked them if they wanted to spend Christmas with us." Chris nearly spat out his soup at her face, " wow.ugh what did they say?" Claire gave him a thumbs up, " Well, Barry can't he's spending Christmas with his family in Canada, But Leon said it would be ok, since he doesn't have anyone to spend it with. And Becky said she would love to spend Christmas with us!" she smiled  
  
Chris gave her a look of suspicion making Claire feel a bit uneasy, " What?" she said trying to hide her nervousness. Chris smirked, " Oh nothing, you just seem awfully fond of Leon, that's all." Claire flushed a light shade of red and twitched her brow, " Chris don't be an ass! Have some sympathy for the human race you monkey." She put her spoon in her mouth while Chris grinned some more, " that just gave it away Clairey.seems to me that I'm going to have to put up some mistletoe tomorrow, everywhere in the house! Ahahahahahaha-oww!" Claire threw a rather hard bread ball at his eye. " You're an ass Chris, now hush and eat." Chris put his tongue out and starting eating. Just then Claire thought of something so evil it was priceless, " Oh and I forgot to give Jill a call, how stupid of me!" She said smacking her forehead noticing her brothers look. " I think I'll give her a call now" She got up and skipped to the phone dialing her number. Chris gulped down and took a deep breath while watching his sister talking to Jill, " Hey Jilly! How are you? Great to hear that! I'm great as well. Listen Chris and I where speaking and he wanted you to come over to spend Christmas with him-ugh us." She snickered evilly at Chris who was now flushed red, and wording 'I'm going to kill you' to her. Claire smirked, " you will!! Lovely! I'll have Chris pick you up tomorrow at.say noon? Fantastic! See you tomorrow Jilly! Love ya! Bye-bye"  
  
Claire sat back down on her chair quietly and professionally. Chris stared at her angry and embarrassed. They stayed quiet for five minutes then all hell broke loose. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" Chris said running after his sister with a shoe in his hand. Claire who was much more agile fled into the bathroom locking the door laughing. "Oh Chris, you seem to be very fond of Jill." She said mocking him, his nose flared rapidly and banged on the door, " YOU FREAKING SUCK CLAIRE! I SWEAR WHEN YOU GET OUT THIS SHOE IS GOING UP YOUR ASS!" Just as Chris was going to continue the doorbell rang, "I'll be back don't you worry" he ran downstairs and opened the door to see a bunch of carolers singing "Silent Night" He swore in his mind and forced to give them a smile. Just as the children were about to say, " All is calm" Claire came running down the stairs yelling "CHARGE!!!" as Chris looked back shocked she took him down along with the carolers. The children whining for their moms and dads and Chris's buried in the snow, what more could Claire do! She quickly ran inside and grabbed her Polaroid and snapped pictures at different angles.  
  
Two hours passed by since the embarrassing moment and Chris was brushing his teeth ready for bed. Claire popped her head in his bathroom and smiled, "hia!" she said full of cheer. Chris looked at her from the mirror and squinted his eye. She patted his back, " I'm sorry Chris," Just when things started smoothing out between the two, Claire handed him one of the many pictures she took, " Merry early Christmas!" she ran out and went to her room locking the door. Chris yelled, " DEVIL CHILD!!!!!! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER!!!" He can hear her cheerful laughs. He shook his head and went to bed closing the light. " Well Chris.tomorrow is a new day." he dozed of to sleep.  
  
YAY! Lol hope you like it so far ^_^ this is sorta what my brother and I do so I thought of placing it with the RE gang! Hehehe. I'll try to upload soon, please R&R!! if you do, I'll tell santa to give you a lot of candy ;- ) lol!!  
  
Till next time!!!  
  
Jilly x0x 


	2. Santa Baby: Meetings, Greetings, Blame i...

Santa Baby: Chapter Two: Meetings, Greetings, Blame it on the mistletoe  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter one! Lol  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
  
  
A still wind blowing heavenly across the peach stained sky, the sun rises slowly. The city still in dormant as the suns rays shines on the glistening snow. Every child still nestled in their beds as well as the adults. A new day has risen with new opportunities, hope, and joy. What will bring the Redfield's today?  
  
  
  
Claire smiled as she opened her eyes stretching. She yawned as she swung her legs over her bed planting her bare feet in her warm slippers. Walking down the hall she passed by Chris's room, seeing him awake slowly she grinned and went to the kitchen to make their breakfast. Chris was now wide- awake as he turned the shower on. Yawning and scratching his rump he could smell the scent of food brewing downstairs. Though he knew that today was to be a fun and wacky day, he was nervous and angry of what Claire had done, Jill staying at his house, spending Christmas with him. It was an uneasy experience he was about to go through. Stepping into the shower feeling the hot water drape around him, soothing his worries away.  
  
While downstairs Claire was making more food than necessary. Still with a smile plastered on her face, something was up. Humming Christmas carols while setting the table for five. Chris came walking downstairs rubbing the towel on his head, " Claire.why is there five plates on the table? Who's here?" He asked with a tone of nervousness.  
  
She looked at him with a wide grin,  
  
" Well dear brother! I forgot to tell you that both Leon and Rebecca are coming now!" she said with a cheery tone. Hearing what she said soothing Chris a bit more, though he looked over to the table again and got confused.  
  
" Claire, there are five plates on the table, not four. Who's the fifth person?" He said wrapping the towel around his neck. Claire looked up and thought for a moment,  
  
" oh! I forgot to say, Rebecca met someone," she grinned. " His name seems to be Billy, so I thought they could spend their Christmas here with us."  
  
Chris approved of this and patted his sister's head. Now knowing that it wasn't Jill he was relieved.  
  
Only minutes later did the doorbell ring, making Claire pounce at it. Adjusting herself she took a deep breath and opened the door revealing smiling faces. Leon, Rebecca, and Billy had their best grins for Claire as she let them in.  
  
" Leon!!!" Claire nearly suffocating the poor guy with her bear hug making Billy and Rebecca laugh. Chris came towards the entrance with a camera and took a picture of Claire and her actions,  
  
" My My Claire, it seems you've missed Leon quite a bit, I-" Before Chris could even finish Claire had already stuffed her oven glove in his mouth making the guests burst out laughing.  
  
" It seems that you never change Chris". Rebecca said giving him a hug as she introduced Billy to the Redfield's.  
  
" This is Billy Coen, we met a while ago and well.sorta hooked up," She said blushing as he slung his arm around her shoulder. Chris gave out his hand to greet both Leon and Billy,  
  
" It's nice to meet you Billy, and good to see you again Leon." Chris said as he made a face to Claire.  
  
Claire cleared her throat and got everyone's attention,  
  
" Breakfast is being served!" She led the to the table were the hot delicious food was set.  
  
Rebecca looked upon admiration through all this,  
  
" Geez Claire you made this all for us?" Rebecca said sitting down next to Billy. As the others took their seats Claire grinned and nodded wildly, " Of course, you guys are my closest friends." Chris just snickered while looking at Claire and Leon,  
  
" Close alright." Leon gave him a questionable expression as gave him a steamy look. Billy could feel the tension and just smirked,  
  
" Hmm, like a big happy family huh." Just then Claire cackled lightly and looked to Chris,  
  
"It's not a 'family' until Jill gets here, Chris has been feeling lonely without oogling her goodies."  
  
Everyone at the table looked to him, as he was already beat red. With his eyebrow twitching and nose flaring he cleared his throat and shot Claire a dead look. Yep sibling rivalry has got to be the best show in town, and Leon, Rebecca, and Billy had front row seats. Breaking the death defying silence, Leon fired up a conversation.  
  
" So, Claire.how's everything been going around here?" sighing in relief Rebecca started eating.  
  
Claire sat down beside Leon and took a sip of her orange juice,  
  
" It's been fine. Chris and I are surviving together." They all giggled as Chris just gave out a fake laugh.  
  
Just as Chris was about to give her a lip lashing the phone rang making him get up. Claire smirked evilly as she hung three mistletoes where the front entrance was, the kitchen entrance and the living room entrance. Confused at what Claire was doing Billy raised his brow,  
  
" Ugh.Claire what exactly are you doing? And why are you doing it?" Leon nodded, as did Rebecca,  
  
" You see.I'm planning on making Christmas for Chris 'special'." Knowing what this would end up as Rebecca held her chin,  
  
" Claire you can't just make Chris kiss Jill, that's just wrong!" she protested getting Billy aroused. Leon just smacked his forehead getting a glimpse of Claire.  
  
" Relax Bec, it's an innocent act, they would have an excuse to kiss" she winked and ran back to the table. Chris came back and looked to Claire suspiciously. She just smiled,  
  
"Who was that on the phone Chris?" She said curiously.  
  
Chris grabbed his jacket and keys,  
  
" Jill.she's coming now." This making Claire burst out with joy. Chris took a deep breath and left leaving the rest of them catch up on old times. It was snowing lightly outside, and the air was fresh and cool. Chris got in his car and started it up. Turning the radio on, one of his favorite songs was playing,  
  
" let the bodies hit the flooooor" singing along to it Chris was on his way to pick up Mz.Valentine. As he was driving down, he could see couples walking together hand in hand, and little children playing in the snow. He felt at ease, lik-. Something interrupted his train of thought,  
  
" son of a bitch!" he got out of his car and looked at the bunch of teenagers with smirks plastered on their greasy acne faces. One of the teens threw another snowball at him, but Chris caught it and smirked as he launched it back to the kids face. I mean he was a marksman indeed, the teens just ran away leaving Chris to go back to his car.  
  
Forty-Five minutes passed and he was now parked at Jill's front door. He took a deep breath and walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. As he waited as he kicked some snow of his shoes, the door opened revealing Jill. Not seeing Chris for at least months.or close to a year she embraced him tightly and smiled,  
  
" Redfield, you actually came! I thought you would leave me hanging." She joked as she pulled away still smiling. Chris just stared at her. Yes a tight shirt and a foxy lady don't mix when Chris is around. Jill looked at him while waving her hand in front of his face,  
  
" ugh.Chris?" He snapped back to reality held back a deep shade of red,  
  
" Sorry I just.ugh. Didn't get enough sleep last night." He lied as he walked her to his car. She scanned him and shook her head, " Alrighty Chrissy." They both got in the car and stayed quiet, while listening to the radio. While both caught glimpses of each other, they smiled to themselves.  
  
Just then a song came on that made Chris want to 'get into the mood'  
  
(radio) " I thought, you'd be out of my mind and I've finally found a way to learn to live with out you, I thought it was just a matter of time till I had a hundred reasons not to think about you. But it's just not so and after all this time I still can't let go, I still got your face, painted on my heart, crawled upon my soul. Edged upon my memory baby, and I got your kiss burning on my lips. The touch of my fingertips, the smell so deep inside of me baby.  
  
Chris opened his jacket a bit as he cleared his throat. Jill new why.she just started a conversation to get it out of his mind,  
  
" So Chris, how's your place holding up?" She said as she looked at him. He glanced at her and smiled,  
  
" Pretty well actuall" Something hit his car again. Jill looked at him,  
  
" those damn teenagers!" she got out with Chris and sneered at the small group. It was the same group as before. Chris looked to Jill as Jill looked to him. They both nodded and got out pistols and held it in front of them. They turned white as snow as both Chris and Jill walked up to them,  
  
" Boys boys boys, don't you know it's wrong to hit cars with snowballs, especially an officers?" Jill said holding the pistol to one of the teens head. Chris smirked as he seen Jill's actions.  
  
" I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Honest it was just a joke! Really!! Please don't shoot me! Please!"  
  
Jill sneered;  
  
" Too bad" She pulled the trigger revealing water spraying all over his face. Not to mention the boy wet himself. As Jill smirked up to Chris she walked over to his car, Chris couldn't help but to admire her assets. The rest of the teen group just laughed at the wet teen as Chris and Jill drove home.  
  
" Jill you are a devil woman." Chris said as he winked. She snickered and nodded,  
  
" You don't know the half of it." Said this Chris felt a bit aroused. They finally reached home after their fun chitchat. Chris opened the door seeing the others right in front of them. Chris raised his brow as he looked to Claire.  
  
" What are you guys looking at?" He said as Jill stood beside him. Billy spoke with a wide grin plastered on his face,  
  
" ugh.Chris look up." He said as Chris slowly moved his ocean blue eyes and planted it on the mistletoe. He blushed furiously as Jill noticed what was going on. Claire cackled hysterically on the inside. Jill cleared her throat as Chris turned to her. She blushed as he bent down. They all moved in with Chris watching them both. Chris planted on big one.on her cheek.  
  
Claire protested, " That's how you kiss your mom Chris! That doesn't count!"  
  
Chris looked at her and snarled,  
  
" You little shit! Get back here so I can tear you apart!!!" He began running after her yet again leaving the others shocked and sheepless.  
  
As they both ran around the house screaming and yelling out profanities at each other the others just fell to the floor with their legs up in the air.  
  
  
  
What will happen? Find out next time :op!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey sorry again for the long upload. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic!  
  
I know what you mean about how everything's bunched up and I'm sorry about that, the program that I use really sucks lol I always have it laid out nicely and when it gets to fanfiction.net it's all scrunched up together O.o Any who's lol thanks again! And hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
I'll try to upload before Christmas, if not MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR!! * Bursts out the champagne. 


	3. Santa Baby:Christmas Eve is a magical da...

Santa Baby Chapter 3: Christmas Eve is a magical day! Disclaimer: See Chapter one! Lol  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
After chasing Claire for the morning, and being host for the rest of the day, Chris collapsed on the sofa in the living room. It was passed midnight and the others were now fast asleep, well so Chris thought. Jill walked slowly into the kitchen quietly not making any noise at all. That all changed when Chris came from behind her poking her in the back. She jumped up and squealed, turning around she crossed her arms staring Chris vaguely in the eye,  
  
" What's the big idea Redfield! You snuck up on me, don't ever do that again." She commanded forcing a grin on his face. He kept on grinning while he sat on the counter,  
  
" Sheesh Jilly, I just poked you, you always get scared." He said gathering all of his courage and admired her figure.  
  
Jill blushed lightly not showing much at all due to the dim lighting. She rolled her eyes and opened the fridge and poured herself a cup of water,  
  
" Chris you cocky prick, you never change. And I don't get scared." She said taking sips of the rather cool water. Chris smirked again and pounced of the counter and in front of her. Feeling a bit uneasy, Jill backed away hitting her backside on the fridge,  
  
" What's the matter Valentine? Scared?" Chris said moving closer not believing what he was doing. She stuttered between words as he moved closer,  
  
" Chris.w-what're y-you doing?" She was now pressed against the cold refrigerator while Chris reached his arm to the fridge.  
  
He just looked at her and winked taking her glass and drinking the rest of her water. He walked back to the sofa and placed a pillow on his head. With a look of disbelief and annoyance she grabbed another pillow and slammed it on the ever-red Chris,  
  
" Chris you weasel! I was thirsty!" she said scowling placing her hands on her hips. Taking the pillow of his head he gave her a playful and flirty grin,  
  
" So was I." He said sticking his tongue out at her. She shook her head and sighed looking to the clock. Chris sat up and yawned,  
  
" Hey its Christmas eve!" she said with glee. He nodded and leaned on the armrest,  
  
" Indeed it is. What did you ask Santa for this year? A brain maybe?" he teased winking again. She just rolled her emerald deep eyes and gave out a small chuckle,  
  
" Funny Chris, do you have a joke for everything?" She lay against the other side of the sofa placing her legs on top Chris's lap starting to feel sleep over take her,  
  
" If I told you what I asked Santa, he wont bring it to me." She said closing her eyes slowly drifting off into sleep.  
  
He looked at her smiling warmly at her state of peace. Wanting to stroke her hair he just bit his cheek and slowly got off the sofa. He gently picked her up making Jill lean her head against his chest. He smiled again as he walked up the stairs slowly not wanting to wake her up. Walking passed the other rooms he finally reached hers. Gently he lowered her onto the bed as words escaped her mouth.  
  
" Mm g'night. Chrisss." She said as he tucked her in. He slowly reached his hand on to her hair and nervously ran his fingers through its softness. She turned to him still sleeping and faintly smiled. He smiled and went out of her room.  
  
He finally was getting all his cockiness and courage back from all that absence from Jill. Feeling very tired and sleepy he pranced to his room jumping onto his bed grinning wildly. Folding his arms behind his head he smiled closing his eyes drifting off in to sleep. Everyone in the house was sound asleep.  
  
Billy and Rebecca were both sharing a room together.and bed. His arm was holding her closely to him as they both slept soundly. Leon was spread out on his bed, mouth open as he snore loudly. And lastly Claire was curled up in a little ball sleeping angelically. Tomorrow was a promising day for them all. Christmas Eve was already in here and the fun was about to begin.  
  
The night sky was fading and the light hugged the sky. It was a much more peaceful atmosphere around the town. It was now Christmas Eve day and soon everyone would start waking up. Rebecca slowly opened one eye then the other as she slowly adjusted to the light. She inhaled a deep breath and smiled as she looked to the awoken Billy,  
  
" Good morning sunshine." He said kissing her shoulder. She smiled and pecked him on the lips,  
  
" Sleep well I take it?" He nodded brushing her bangs away from her eyes,  
  
" Never better, and the food was great." He winked as she chuckled and sat up stretching. Slowly getting out of bed, Billy cracked his neck and turned on the shower,  
  
" You think the others are awake yet?" he asked Rebecca as she got into her slippers. She quirked her mouth and took a peak down the hall way, noticing Claire's door open,  
  
" Well Claire's door is open, so she must be awake." Billy snatched her by the waist and grinned,  
  
" While no one else is awake, lets quickly take a shower then head downstairs." They both smirked and ran into the shower.  
  
Leon was already awake and getting changed when he heard someone start singing softly. He smiled but had a questionable look on his face. While walking downstairs he put on his shirt and caught Claire with a wooden spoon held in front of her mouth as she sang " Santa Baby" by Madonna. Smirking as he heard the cutest voice singing in the world he chuckled making Claire jump,  
  
" LEON! Uh.I thought everyone was asleep."she said hiding the spoon behind her back. He gave her thumbs up,  
  
" Nice singing! I was blown away." He said as he seen her go red. She turned around and went back to cooking,  
  
" Leon your sneaky." She said as the toast popped up. Grinning he moved up to her and messed her hair up,  
  
" Aw come on Claire, I like your voice.its sensual!" he said placing an arm around her. She rolled her eyes and raised her brow while looking at him,  
  
" Sensual huh, I bet." He snickered and began helping her with the food,  
  
" So did you sleep well after that crazy day?" Said this Claire snickered evilly while looking at him,  
  
" You bet I did! Besides Chris knows he loves Jill, he can't hide it. You should have seen the both of them last night!" She said perking Leon's ears up,  
  
" Oh? What happened?" They both sat down on opposite sides. Claire brought out two pictures of Chris and Jill. Leon's eyes widened as he seen Jill pressed up onto the fridge and Chris really in her face. And the other picture of both of the on the sofa, " Claire where'd you get these! If Chris finds out he's really going to kill you! Remember he is a marksman!!" Leon said worriedly. Claire just sucked her cheek and leaned on her chair,  
  
" Geez Leon don't e such a sour puss, I'm planning on putting these puppies in his stocking."  
  
" Stocking?" Leon said sheepless. Claire smacked her forehead and showed him everyone's stocking.  
  
" OOOOH!" Leon said laughing embarrassed at what he said. Claire shot straight up as she heard footsteps down the stairs. Hiding everything she went back to the food.  
  
Walking down was both Billy and Rebecca giggling like school kids. Claire and Leon both had looks of curiosity. As the couple sat down, they looked at each other dreamily. Claire looked to Leon and Leon looked to her,  
  
" Oh you two are sick! Sick little horny bastards!" they both said in unison. Billy and Becca both looked to the pair and blushed,  
  
" Sorry." They all laughed and cracked up jokes as Jill came down the stairs with a smile. She sat down while smiling at everyone,  
  
" Good morning to you all!" she said full of cheer. They all looked at her,  
  
" DID YOU AND CHRIS?!!!!" They all said pointing at her with their mouths open. Jill fell of her chair,  
  
" Ack! What the hell are you guys talking abou-aww you guys are perverted little shits!" She said climbing back on the chair. They all gave an ashamed and sorry look,  
  
" What's all the commotion about?" Chris said scaring the crap out of them all.  
  
" Ugh nothing at all Chris!" Rebecca said slyly,  
  
" We were just discussing what we were all going to do today is all." They all sighed in relief; Rebecca always had great excuses to save her own and other Asses. Chris sat down beside Jill making the others grin a toothy grin,  
  
" ugh eat up everyone!" Claire said putting a pancake in her mouth. Chris just had a look of stupidity but started eating nonetheless.  
  
" So what are we going to do today?" Chris said smirking. Billy looked up to him and quickly responded,  
  
" Go skating!" Everyone looked to him making him curl up frightened. Laughing loudly Leon was hit on the head by Jill,  
  
" Your such an ass Leon, I think skating is a great idea." She said smiling. Sighing in relief Billy grinned pinching Rebecca's thigh. She wiggled up giggling,  
  
" Do you two mind holding your horny games after we're done eating?" Claire said smirking making the two blush.  
  
After everyone was done their meal, they all got dressed ready for the day's events. Jill was putting on a navy blue sweater on as Claire walked in,  
  
" Hey Claire, something wrong?" Jill asked as she noticed Claire sit on the bed.  
  
" Well.I was wondering if you have anything I can borrow? My clothes are getting boring."  
  
Jill chuckled and threw a deep red long sleeve tight shirt to her,  
  
" Will that due?" She said zipping up her boots. Claire grinned;  
  
" Yes ma'am, thanks Jilly!" she gave her quick hug and ran to her room to get ready. Everyone was downstairs waiting for Claire, " Claire if you don't get your fat ass down here, I'm going to drag it down here!" Chris said as he opened the door seeing light snowfall. Claire came running down the stair while attempting to put on her boot.she failed. She tumbled down the stairs knocking Chris and Leon down,  
  
" Heh ready!" she said as the other smacked their foreheads.  
  
They were all in the car heading down to the nearest skating rink. All bunched up warmly together they started singing naughty Christmas carols. Sure it was suppose to be like a family event, but hey if its this gang then they know how to set things straight. They arrived at the rink and surprisingly only one person was skating.horribly to boot. As they rented their skates, Claire quickly put them on and skated onto the ice. Rebecca was the second one to go right after. Billy and Leon smirked at each other when they came up with a sinister plan for both Claire and Rebecca. Jill was ready to go outside when Chris almost tumbled over, " You ok Chris?" she asked as she walked up to him with the skates on. He looked to the floor and blushed,  
  
" I.Ugh sorta can't skate." Jill gave him an expression of awe. She took his arm and held him up hoping he wouldn't fall. They both got out seeing Leon and Billy stalk the girls like prey, and as soon as they new it, Claire and Rebecca were on there assess,  
  
" Yeah! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Both men were holding their stomachs laughing. Claire scowled, as did Becca. The two girls looked at each other and nodded and they tripped Billy and Leon onto the ice.  
  
Chris and Jill were laughing very hard as they both got onto the ice. Chris however, stayed stiff on the ice fearing to move. Jill looked to him and smiled,  
  
" Hey don't worry, I'm here I'll help you out." She said giving out her hand. Chris looked to the ice then to Jill and nodded slowly,  
  
"Alright.I'll do it." Jill grinned and slowly moved back making Chris move forward. The other four were back up and skating together as their eyes caught Chris and Jill. They kept their eyes on them while smirking,  
  
" Ok guys, on three we skate passed them making them fall on each other. Ready!" Billy said evilly as the others agreed. Jill looked at Chris and smiled as he smirked at her,  
  
"See Chris, it's easy. I told you, you could do it." She said as she winked. Chris rolled his eyes and grinned,  
  
" Yeah yeah yeah." Suddenly Claire, Billy, Leon, and Rebecca skated rapidly passed them. Chris started to jiggle and as soon as you know it he fell on top of Jill. The four smirked highfiving each other of a job well done. Chris opened his eyes to lock with Jill's. She blushed when she finally noticed that he was on top of her in a very naughty manner. Chris quickly rolled to the side giving Jill enough space to get up. Thinking to himself Chris made a mental note to kill the four jackasses. Jill got up clearing her throat and holding out her hand to get Chris up. Taking it they looked at each other and blushed,  
  
" Sorry Jill.I didn't meant to." Quickly enough to response Jill shook her head,  
  
" ITSOK" she blurted out. Chris suddenly feeling his ' mojo ' come into act smirked,  
  
" ah, so you liked me on top of you eh, heh of course you did." He said crossing his arms to her. Jill gave him a look of annoyance and pushed him back down,  
  
" Chris, your such a cocky prick." She said skating off grinning secretly leaving Chris on his back like a turtle,  
  
" hey! I was joking.Jill.guys.come on man this is embarrassing!" Seizing the opportunity Claire quickly got out her Polaroid and took pictures of Chris again in many positions,  
  
" Thanks bro! Now I have more pictures to give to our guests." She winked and skated away smirking leaving Chris yell out more profanities.  
  
After the 'fun' day they all went back home for their Christmas Eve dinner. Everyone was chatting about the events of today and future events they want to do. Chris came into the dining room with a big turkey on a silver platter. Everyone cheered and raised their whine glasses,  
  
" Alright everyone! Merry Christmas!!! Now lets dig in!" Claire said cheery.  
  
To be continued.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
